Ignite
by Izaro
Summary: [Traducción] Takao siente que es hora de renunciar a su amor no correspondido por Midorima, sabiendo que el milagro de cabello verde nunca sentiría el mismo tipo de cariño hacia él. Cuando Takao contempla la idea de estar con alguien más para olvidar a Midorima ¿Cómo reaccionará el tranquilo gigante? ¿Se encenderán los celos en él y reclamará lo que es legítimamente suyo?
1. Capítulo 1 Compresión

La traducción se hace bajo el permiso de su autora grathialiana, el fic está bajo el mismo nombre en su cuenta.

Resumen: [Traducción] Takao siente que es hora de renunciar a su amor no correspondido por Midorima, sabiendo que el milagro de cabello verde nunca sentiría el mismo tipo de cariño hacia él. Cuando Takao contempla la idea de estar con alguien más para olvidar a Midorima ¿Cómo reaccionará el tranquilo gigante? ¿Se encenderán los celos en él y reclamará lo que ha sido legítimamente suyo en todo este tiempo? Sobredosis de dulzura. Rated M

* * *

Midorima X Takao. Amo esta pareja. Disfrutalo.

 **Ignite**

 **Capítulo 1 Compresión**

Incluso los héroes poderosos caen.

Los conquistadores eran dominados. Las victimas pierden la esperanza frente el desastre. Todos han experimentado el sabor de la derrota de vez en cuando.

Así, no sería peculiar si Takao _finalmente_ y comprensivamente abandonaba las esperanzas de ser notado por el amor de su vida. Sólo no podía más.

Ah, Kazunari Takao no sabía cuánto más podría seguir ante la intimidante presencia del gran hombre que era escrupuloso en todo lo que hacía: ya sea la escuela o el baloncesto. Midorima Shintaro preferiría cortarse un dedo antes de considerar jugar sobre sus obligaciones.

Takao sabía que era inútil mantener su amor no correspondido por su compañero de equipo, el único que no había sacado de su sistema desde la escuela media. Los pensamientos sobre derrotar a Midorima desde el primer día que se encontraron, y la victoria de Midorima sobre el equipo de Takao en uno de sus partidos, hacían que sintiera una furia inmensa hacia el introvertido gigante. Prometió que entrenaría más duro para poder vencer a Midorima en su próximo encuentro.

El recuerdo de cuando Takao aún no estaba plagado de un antinatural deseo hacia Midorima, cuando supo que él sería uno de sus compañeros en el equipo de baloncesto de Shutoku, sonrió, maldición, sí. Lo hizo, al darse cuenta que ahora no había motivo en guardarle rencor. Durante el tiempo que pasó, en vez de intentar derrotar a Midorima, haría que este lo reconociera.

Al principio, Takao sentía que era natural el que pensara en Midorima todo el tiempo, el genio de ojos verdes inspiraba respeto y adoración a todo el mundo, tan fácil como sus maniobras para hacer tiros ganadores en la cancha. Era fácil sólo sentarse y mirar desde la banca mientras Midorima lanzaba sus largos tiros, sus tres puntos, sus impresionantes movimientos.

Era como una hermosa bestia cuando jugaba baloncesto.

Ese fue el pensamiento que había sacudido a Takao desde sus infantiles reflexiones sobre cuán gran, invencible y talentoso era su compañero de cabello verde.

Un chico que no piensa que otro chico es lindo.

Un chico que no sueña con los dedos largos de otro hombre en movimientos lentos y sensuales, preguntándose cómo se sentiría si esas manos fueran ásperas en su piel.

La tarde que Takao se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, en medio de una práctica de Shutoku, mientras Midorima comenzaba a remover los vendajes de sus dedos preparándose para el entrenamiento rutinario, Takao sintió como sus rodillas temblaban con inquietud.

Él no había podido desviar sus ojos de los largos dedos de Midorima mientras les quitaba las vendas.

Un delicioso calor, que muchos chicos sienten en la privacidad de sus cuartos, mientras ven porno en secreto, se arrastró hasta las mejillas de Takao, impregnado su rostro por completo, incluso llegando hasta su cuello.

Maldición.

Takao no podía creer lo que acaba de entender. _Midorima, tan atractivo. Sus dedos, quiero lamerlos._

Retrocedió súbitamente hasta que su espalda golpeó los casilleros, dando como resultado un fuerte _Bam,_ haciendo que sus compañeros en el vestuario lo miraran, a él, cuyo rostro parecía que se quemaba.

Tragó nervioso. _Soy gay. Soy un maldito gay. Oh, dios, quiero morir ahora._

Su capitán, Otsubo, preguntó:

—Oi oi oi. ¿Qué pasa, Takao?

Takao necesitaba pensar rápido. Lucía realmente asustado por algo, que no era obvio para sus compañeros. Su rostro se enrojeció.

—Yo-yo- sólo acabo de recordar algo.

Y sólo con eso, los demás se encogieron de hombros, volviendo a lo que estaban haciendo antes. Takao soltó un largo suspiro. ¿Cómo diablos pasó? Era seguro que había estado idolatrando a Midorima por un largo tiempo. Y honestamente, incluso él pensaba que su obsesión con las habilidades milagrosas de su compañero de baloncesto llegaba a ser levemente maniática; pero hoy, era la primera vez que pensaba cosas tan abiertamente sexuales sobre los dedos vendados de Midorima.

Lamerlos. Esperando que estos tocaran todo su cuerpo.

Takao hizo un sonido de ahogo desde la garganta. ¿Qué debería hacer sobre eso? Si alguien lo sabía, especialmente Midorima, no había palabra que definiera el desastre y todos los antagonismos que le seguirían.

Takao miró a Midorima, esperando que el callado escolta hubiera ignorado todo el incidente del repentino golpe de su espalda contra el casillero.

Se congeló cuando vio los ojos de Midorima, tan claros tras sus lentes, mirándolo intensamente.

Trató de soltar una sonrisa, agarrando su pecho y escuchando el ensordecedor sonido de sus latidos. _Soy gay, soy gay, soy gay, soy gay. ¿Qué debería hacer?_

Ese fue el inicio de su sufrimiento.

Xxx

Lamento que sea tan corto. Realmente quería hacer un one-shot pero se me quedé sin tiempo por, sí, una abominación llamada "trabajo". Tenía que dormir un poco. Mañana actualizaré. Aún estoy pensando en posibles argumentos, pero la historia está casi finalizada, en mi opinión. Es sólo tiempo lo que me falta.

Porfa, comentarios, onegaishimasu! Ja ne!


	2. Capitulo 2 Distraído

**Ignite**

 **Capítulo 2 Distraído**

Aun usando su ojo de halcón, Takao supo más adelante esa tarde durante la práctica, que su visión buscaba apartarse de la maravillosa figura, que le quitaba el aliento, del muchacho de cabello verde quién usaba tu tamaño a su favor, haciendo tiros demasiado altos para que cualquiera fuera capaz de bloquearlos.

La postura de Midorima cuando lanzaba era erótica, como arqueaba su espalda, sus largos brazos balanceándose en el aire, Takao tuvo que hacer uso de todo su poder para no babear ahí mismo. Finalmente aceptó, después de todos esos meses viendo a Midorima ejecutar sus lanzamientos, que inconscientemente siempre había sido ese tipo de adoración la que desbordaba desde su interior. No era sólo simple admiración por el talento de Midorima en baloncesto.

No. Era pura lujuria, caliente y líquida.

Siempre había estado ahí, lo sabía. Solamente no quiso reconocerlo hasta que ésta gritara justo en su rostro.

¡Rayos!

No sería capaz de concentrarse en el jodido juego si seguía devorando a Midorima con la mirada.

Ahora mismo, los muchachos estaban divididos en dos equipos de cinco, jugando el rutinario partido. Midorima y Takao estaban en diferentes equipos. Midorima en el equipo A mientras Takao en el B.

Un jugador le pasó el balón a Takao, quien pasó a través de la defensa del otro equipo. Dos jugadores lo marcaban, pero él no era sólo un armador cualquiera, tenía habilidad también. Maniobró alrededor de la defensa y pudo llegar a media cancha. Cuando repentinamente Midorima se acercó hasta él con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados, intentando bloquear sus movimientos.

De golpe Takao se retractó, mientras botaba el balón. Maldición. ¿Por qué no era otro el que lo marcaba? ¿Por qué Midorima tenía que estar en todas partes?

Argh.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no podía ayudar al equipo si se distraía, así que se concentró en rodear a Midorima, su trabajo de pies era ágil y rápido. Se dirigió a la derecha del peliverde, con la esperanza de escapar, pero Midorima se acercó más, bloqueándolo con su brazo.

Takao jadeó cuando el rostro del peliverde estuvo más cerca de él, sus narices casi se tocaban. ¡Estaba muy cerca! ¡Muy cerca!

Podía escuchar la pesada respiración de su compañero, incluso podía ver el sudor caer desde su sien hasta su mejilla.

Takao contuvo el aliento al tiempo que sentía el sólido pecho de Midorima estrellarse contra él, evitando que hiciera algún movimiento. No había salida, la mente de Takao se nubló. No sabía si moverse o quedarse quieto, podía sentir aún más la cálida piel de su compañero. Midorima casi lo abrazaba con sus largos brazos, cuando, en efecto era natural para un jugador usar su cuerpo para bloquear a su oponente y evitar que pase.

Mordió su labio. Esa proximidad estaba enviando hormigueos a su espina dorsal y a ése lugar prohibido en su cuerpo, que no se atrevía a pensar.

¿Midorima sabía lo que estaba pensando?

Takao buscó su rostro.

Esos ojos. Esos fascinantes ojos verdes que, aún bajo esos lentes de montura negra, eran demasiado intensos. Lo miraban fijamente, buscando intimidarlo.

Y funcionó. Segundos después de dar un vistazo a esos verdes ojos, Takao trastabilló y calló sobre su trasero, perdiendo el balón.

Su entrenador hizo sonar el silbato. Eso detuvo el juego.

—¡Takao! ¿Qué te pasa? Es la tercera vez que pierdes el balón.

Takao podía sentir el calor cubriendo su rostro. No era usual en él ser tan torpe. Después de todo era el maldito armador. Él hacia las jugadas. Él lideraba las estrategias. Pero hoy su mente estaba hecha papilla.

—Lo siento entrenador —dijo frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

No se atrevió a mirar al escolta peliverde, quien era la causa de todos sus confusos pensamientos. Conociendo al mayor, debería tener el ceño fruncido ahora mismo, y probablemente le gritaría peor de lo que su entrenador podría.

Era algo que ahora no necesitaba. Flexionó las piernas para levantarse y una mano apareció justo frente a él.

Miró al dueño de esa mano: Midorima.

Aceptó su ayuda. Su corazón bramó en su interior. Ya había tocado las manos de Midorima en el pasado —al golpear los puños, chocar las palmas, en un formal apretón de manos— pero ninguno de esos momentos enviaron deliciosas corrientes al sur de su cuerpo, como lo hicieron ahora.

Takao se encogió, e incluso Midorima lo sintió.

Soltó las manos tan pronto estuvo de pie, como si el tacto le quemara.

Sabía que no sería capaz de jugar así, necesitaba despejar su mente. —Hey, ¿entrenador? ¿Puedo… puedo sentarme por un momento? Mi juego está bastante apagado hoy.

El entrenador suspiró y llamó un reemplazo. Mientas Takao se acercaba a la banca, pudo sentir las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo perforando su nuca. Mierda. Estas distracciones no era lo que el equipo ahora necesitaba.

Se sentó en la banca, hundiendo los hombros.

El juego continuó.

Takao agarró su toalla, limpió rudamente su sudoroso rostro y escondió su cabeza en sus palmas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se tenía que sentir así?

Esto arruinaría todo: su amistad con Midorima, su imagen, su carrera de basquetbolista.

¡Era conocido en Shutoku por ser un maldito playboy! ¡Las chicas no podían tener suficiente de él! Entonces ¿Por qué se dio cuenta después de todo este tiempo que lo que realmente quería no era una chica bonita, sino un estoico, excéntrico gigante obsesionado con los objetos de la suerte como Midorima?

 _¡Estaba condenado!_

Su rostro aún estaba escondido en sus palmas, por lo que no vio la fulminante mirada del ya mencionado gigante en él. Midorima continuó mirando a Takao, pensando que había pasado con su, usualmente alegre compañero de equipo y por qué estaba actuado tan esquivo con él.

Takao Idiota.


End file.
